a town in maine
by abigail-in-space
Summary: Darren Swan wants the quiet and completely normal life, even going as far as changing his unusual birth name Eldarion. However, everything changes when the 10-year-old girl he gave up for adoption waltzes back into his life, telling tales about a curse on the parents he never met. Yes, this is a OUAT!au.
1. Chapter 1

Darren had the strangest dream. He had been standing in ancient ruins. The face of a statue had been broken off and lay before him. It was huge - taller than him - and bearded. The eyes seemed alive. They seemed to call to him. Then he felt a woman's hand on his shoulder, but he couldn't turn around to see her. She spoke in a foreign language that he felt like he should know. Then he woke with a jolt.

He dragged his hands down his face as he released a deep breath and tried to evade the growing headache. His dreams had gotten progressively stranger in the weeks leading up to his twenty-eighth birthday. _Which is today,_ he realized. With a sigh, he pulled himself out of bed. It was five in the morning... time for breakfast.

He sauntered into the kitchen and checked the cupboards. There was a stack of granola bars. Nothing else. "Okay," he whispers, his voice thick with morning. "Breakfast."

He unwrapped the bar and stood in front of his window, looking out at the woods. It wasn't a bad gig, being park ranger. The pay was decent, at least. And there were other perks. "Where else would you get a view like this?" he mused, a little melancholy, a little ironic. There it was: the entire list of things that had kept him in that job for five years after he was released from jail. Five birthday's spent in the same little wooden cabin, with the same birthday breakfast. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could spend the next ten years in the same spot, doing the same thing, pretending he didn't wish there was something more.

He took a bite of his granola bar. "_Happy birthday to me,_" he sung with his mouth full. "_Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday, Darren Swan. Happy birthday to-"_

A knock on the kitchen door cut his song short. He furrowed his brows in confusion. Who could that possibly be? No one came by at this time, not even the head ranger. In three long strides, he reached the door and swung it open. No one was there. He looked down. Oh, there was someone there, after all. A much shorter someone than he was expecting.

She was about ten years old, wearing a long black jacket and golden scarf. Her dusty blonde hair was braided down her back, and her striking blue eyes stared up at him, smiling. She had a book tucked under her arm.

"Um, can I help you, little girl?" he questioned.

"Are you Eldarion Swan?" she countered.

He tilted his head. "Darren," he corrected. Why would she know his birth name? He'd had it changed. "Who are you?"

"My name's Vanna," she said. "I'm your daughter." With those startling words, she pushed her way into his house, depositing her book on the kitchen counter.

He stood at the door for a second longer, trying to process what had just happened. As the situation hit him with full force, he spun around. "Wait a second, kid!" he said. She was helping herself to a granola bar from his cupboard. "I don't have a daughter."

She sighed as though she was expecting that answer. "Ten years ago did you give up a little girl for adoption?" she questioned. He was stunned silent. Yes, he had. When he didn't answer, she continued. "That was me."

Darren's head went light and his stomach churned. "Give me a minute," he said, already retreating to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

For a while, he only stood there, his mind racing. What was she doing here? Now? She could be lying. Hopefully, she was lying.

He opened the door just a crack and peeked through. There she sat, chewing on her granola bar and waiting ever so casually for him to return. And he saw it. The spitting image of her mother. The traces of him just barely showing through, but definitely there. She wasn't lying. She really was his kid.

There was only one rational thing to do. He marched out of the bathroom and grabbed his phone. "Alright, I'm gonna call the police," he announced.

"Then, I'll tell them you kidnapped me," Vanna answered.

Darren's hand paused on the dialing pad. "And they'll believe you because I'm you biological father."

Vanna smiled and nodded, clearly rather pleased with herself.

"No, you wouldn't," Darren decided, almost immediately.

Vanna squinted at him. "Try me," she dared.

With a nod, Darren said, "I could do that, yeah," he said. "Or I could let you in on a little secret. I have a special talent - I like to call it my superpower. I can tell when people are lying. And you are lying through your teeth. I'm calling the police."

The rascally exterior Vanna had put up suddenly dropped. "No, please don't. Just take me home, if you have to, but please don't call the police."

His thumb had already pressed 9-1, but he hesitated at the desperation in the girl's voice. Something about it was so genuine that it was difficult to ignore. Besides, the fewer police he could involve the better.

Darren pocketed his phone and nodded. "Okay, where do you live?"

"Arda, Maine," Vanna mumbled.

"Arda. . ." There was something about that name that was oddly familiar to him. Maybe he had been there after he was released. "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before Vanna was settled in the front seat of his car, looking disappointed, her fingers tapping on the cover of her book. They had driven thirty minutes down the road when Darren finally asked, "What's with the book?"

"It's _Lord of the Rings,_" she explained.

He raised an eyebrow. She certainly hadn't inherited that kind of reading affinity from him. "A little bit heavy reading, isn't it?"

Vanna shrugged. "Well, it's not just any _Lord of the Rings_ book," she continued, opening it and showing it to him.

He glanced over for a moment. Inside the book was an illustration of a man and woman embracing at what appeared to be a celebration of some sort. The sight of the pair stirred an almost-memory in his mind, he noted briefly. Probably just what he remembered of the movies, which wasn't much. The relevance of it escaped him. "Oh, it's illustrated," he said. "That's cool?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not exactly it," she sighed. "This copy has a different ending than most. Instead of the Ring being destroyed, Gollum falls into the lava and Sauron catches on to what's happening. So, just before the Ring is destroyed, the Dark Lord places a curse on all of Middle Earth to resurrect himself, freeze time, and send all the free peoples to a land without magic."

Darren hummed thoughtfully, understanding none of what the girl had just said. "So... is it like a limited edition type thing?"

"No," Vanna replied, clearly growing slightly frustrated. "Because it's not just a book, it's true. It's what actually happened."

Darren furrowed his brows. "Of course, it did," he said. _What exactly are your parents teaching you?_ he thought.

Vanna pursed her lips and squinted. "Use your superpower," she demanded. "See if I'm lying."

A brief laugh escaped Darren as she shook his head. "Listen, kid, just because you believe something doesn't make it true."

"Okay," Vanna said, snapping the book shut. "But it is, and you should know better than anybody."

"Why's that?" he questioned, looking at her briefly.

She stared at him seriously, looking rather like her mother. "Because you're in this book," she told him.

"Oh, kid," Darren sighed, becoming more and more skeptical of her parents. "You've got problems."

Vanna nodded, turning her eyes back to the road. "Yep, and you're gonna fix them."

They returned to silence for the rest of the trip.

The relief that Darren felt when he saw the "Welcome to Arda" sign was immeasurable. He drove into the town square and took in the surroundings. It was clearly small, sleepy, and a little bit charming. Wasn't a bad place for a kid to grow up, he thought with some contentment. "Okay, kid, how about an address?" he asked.

"Fourty-four Not-Telling-You Street," she answered smugly.

Darren rolled his eyes and slammed the brake. His car screeched to a halt. "Come on," he groaned, stepping out of the car. Vanna followed suit. "It's been a long night, and it's almost. . ." He glanced up at the clocktower above the library. No, that couldn't be right. "Eight fifteen?"

"That clock hasn't moved since I've been born," Vanna told him. "Time's stuck here. It's frozen." She said this very pointedly, as if it proved everything.

Darren folded his arms over his chest. "Excuse me?"

"Sauron did it with his curse," Vanna continued, all too eager to explain her story. "He sent everyone from Middle Earth here."

Despite himself, Darren felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward. "Let me get this straight: Sauron, the Dark Lord, sent all of the _Lord of the Rings _characters here?" He looked around once more. Once more, the town didn't seem like such a bad place to live. Hardly curse material.

"Yeah, and now they're trapped."

"Why don't they just leave?" Darren pressed.

"They can't," Vanna said. "If they try, bad things happen."

It was then that they heard someone from across the street call, "Vanna!" Darren turned around to find an old man with an impressive grey beard and equally grey, bushy eyebrows approaching them, leaning only slightly on an ornately carved wooden cane. He also, notably, had a wardrobe of all gray in the varieties of slacks, a button-up, and a sweater. "What on earth are you doing here? Is everything alright?" He had a deep voice with an accent that seemed to come all from the cheeks.

"I'm fine, Owen," Vanna promised.

Owen appraised Darren skeptically. "Who might you be?"

"Just trying to give her a ride home," Darren explained. Not creepy at all.

Vanna waved his words away. "He's my dad, Owen."

Owen's eyebrows jumped an inch away from his eyes. "Oh? I see. . ."

Darren leaned in, keeping his arms clutched tightly to his chest. "Do you know where she lives?" he whispered.

Owen hesitated a moment. "Yes, of course. Down Shadow Lane. The Mayor's house is the largest on the street."

Darren's mouth fell open as he turned to Vanna. "You're the Mayor's kid?" he hissed.

"Maybe?" Vanna replied, looking down at her feet.

Owen interrupted. "Where were you today, Vanna? You missed your session."

Vanna's eyes darted to the left and she rocked uncomfortably on her feet. "Oh," she stuttered. "I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip." You didn't have to have a superpower to tell that she was lying.

Owen placed a hand on Vanna's shoulder, and she looked up at him. "Vanna, we've talked about lying, haven't we?" His words weren't threatening, but calm and understanding. "When you surround yourself with lies, it will soon be difficult to find any truth in the world."

Darren blinked. "Okay, well, I should be getting him home. Good night."

Owen took a step back and returned his hand to the top of his cane. "I suppose it is, whether I wish it or not. Farewell, Vanna." With those words, he continued on his merry way, humming a tune under his breath.

When Darren was sure the old man was out of earshot, he turned again to Vanna. "That's your shrink, is he?"

"I'm not crazy," Vanna grumbled.

"Never said you were," Darren pointed out. "It's just... he doesn't seem cursed to me. Looks like he was just trying to help you."

Vanna rolled her eyes. "He's the one who needs help because he doesn't know."

"That he's a _Lord of the Rings_ character?"

With a nod, Vanna continued. "None of them do. They don't remember who they are."

"Ah," Darren said, with a smirk on his face and a nod of his head. "Convenient. Okay, who is he supposed to be?"

"Gandalf the Grey," Vanna answered without missing a beat.

Darren shook his head. Owen hadn't even looked like Ian McKellen. He thought back. Okay, maybe he did a _little._ He thought harder. Okay, maybe he did a lot. But people sometimes said that Darren looked like Sam Claflin. Didn't mean anything. Lookalikes exist.

"Oh, right, with all the wisdom and stuff. Well, you are a little short, but I thought Frodo Baggins was a boy hobbit." With that, Darren returned to his car, and Vanna did the same.

"I'm _not _Frodo," she said.

Darren nodded. "Right. Because, that would be ridiculous."


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: hey guys! i recognize that this is pretty close to the actual first episodes of ouat script-wise but i promise it branches out and becomes its own thing eventually! hang in there and tysm**

Owen was right about the Mayor's house. It was the biggest house on the street - an impressive structure of dark wood and black brick that towered high above the few trees that grew in the lawn. With relief, Darren noted that there were lights on in the house, the orange glow from the windows forming almost an eye shape.

Vanna clung to Darren's arm. "Please, don't take me back here," she whispered.

"I have to," Darren said, prying his sleeve free from her grip. "Your parents must be worried sick about you."

"I don't have parents - just a dad," she explained indignantly. "And he's evil."

Even after all these years, Darren still managed to feel a little jealousy bubble in him at the mention of parents. For so long, he only wished he could know his. And to hear someone describe their dad as evil? "Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

Vanna stopped dead in her tracks. "He is," she muttered in a low voice. "He doesn't love me. He only pretends to."

Darren furrowed his eyebrows and bent to her eye level. "Kid," he sighed. "I'm sure that's not true.

It was then that the door of the house opened, and a man with fiery red hair and a neatly tailored black suit rushed out. He was followed closely by another man with no small amount of muscle and a police uniform. "Vanna?" He ran to envelop the girl in a tight, affectionate hug. "Vanna, are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?"

Vanna looked up at Darren a moment then turned back to her dad. "I found my real dad," she said vindictively and ran into the house.

The man didn't follow Vanna into the house. Instead, he looked at Darren with widened eyes and a slack jaw. "You're- You're Vanna's biological father?"

Darren shoved his hands in his pockets and took a small defensive step backwards. "Hi," he said.

The police officer that Darren had barely noticed seemed to recognize the awkwardness of the situation and made his escape. "I'll just go check on Vanna. . . Make sure she's alright." With those words he reentered the house.

Vanna's father stood silent a moment, staring at Darren. Almost like he was trying to appraise him. Then, he blinked and said. "I'm so sorry. Where are my manners? Simon Marion." He extended a hand. Darren shook it. It was frigid.

"Darren Swan," Darren muttered.

"A pleasure," Simon said. Darren wasn't sure he believed that. "Won't you come inside? Can I get you anything? Some water?" He started back into the house.

Darren followed. "Got anything stronger?"

Before long, Darren was in the doorway of the Marion house library as Simon poured them both two glasses of whiskey. He wasn't sure where to start, so he decided on the question that had been on his mind the minute he learned who Vanna was. "How did she find me?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," Simon admitted, handing Darren a glass. "She was only three weeks old when I adopted her, and I was told that the parents wanted no contact." This, he said with a pointed look at Darren.

Darren couldn't help but feel like he was under fire. He supposed he would be the same way if his kid showed up with a strange man after being missing all day. With a start, he realized that Vanna _was_ his kid. He took a swig of whiskey. "Yeah," he said. He chose not to mention Vanna's mother at all.

The police officer appeared at the top of the staircase. "Mr. Mayor, have no fear," he said as he descended. "Aside from being a tired, little girl, Vanna's just fine."

Simon nodded. "Thank you, sheriff."

When the sheriff had gone, Simon gestured an arm into the library, inviting Darren inside. "I apologize for all the trouble," he said, taking a seat on the sofa. "I'm not sure what's gotten into Vanna lately."

Darren shrugged and took the seat opposite Simon. "Eh, she's having a rough time. It happens."

Simon paused. "I'm sure I needn't explain to you how taxing the role of mayor can be. Trying to raise a young woman on top of it all? It's a recipe for chaos. That is, of course, unless one pushes for order. Perhaps I am a little strict at times, I'll admit. But it's for her own good, of course. I want nothing more than for her to excel in life. I hardly think it makes me evil, do you?"

How was Darren supposed to respond to that? Mr. Mayor sounded like he was reading off the manifesto of utilitarian parenting. "Um. . ." he began. A promising start. "I'm sure she's just saying that because of the Tolkien thing." He took another swig.

"What Tolkien thing?"

"Oh, y'know, her special edition book," Darren answered. "How she thinks that everyone is like a hobbit or an elf or something. Like her shrink is Gandalf. No, wait. He's a wizard, isn't he?"

Simon left that question where it was. "I'm sorry. I've no idea what you're talking about." His eyes were wide in confusion, and Darren realized it was the most human he looked since he had been there.

Darren looked at his watch. "Y'know what? It's none of my business. She's your kid, and I should be heading back." Yes, back to Acadia National Park and the complementary Ranger's Cabin. Alone with his thoughts and without a daughter suffering from delusion.

"Yes, I think so," Simon said sharply. With that, he stood and showed Darren to the door. "It was a pleasure, Mr. Swan."

And Darren left as fast as he could. He was on the road almost before he blinked, driving out of town. He tried to erase the events of the evening from his mind, finding a strong desire to forget and forget and forget. _Like the Lord of the Rings characters, _he thought with a touch of humor.

But of course that thought reminded him of Vanna. His daughter. The daughter he thought he'd never see again. She had been there, in the front seat of his car. He glanced at that seat, and to his surprise her book was still there. On purpose, he could only assume.

He sighed. "That sneaky-" As he said it he looked up. He was barreling at top speed toward a white wolf, so he swerved. And hit something. And everything went dark.


End file.
